Save each other
by hoa264
Summary: Eddie and Patricia are taken to become the last two sinners. Will they become sinners or will they save each other. If you love Peddie then you must read this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone new Peddie story! I'm on vacation but couldn't help but write this story. I had the idea and decided to write this story. Enjoy and R&R! -Hoa264 Ps Robert needs two last sinners.**

Patricia's POV:

Robert is dying to find his last two sinners. He's been sneaking around trying to take someone. Eddie and I were walking to school when they grabbed both of us. Then the world went black.

Eddie's POV:

I was walking with Patricia when someone grabbed us and knocked us out. When I woke up I was chained to the wall of the tank room. When I looked up I saw Patricia was chained to the opposite wall. Robert and Denby came up. Then he started trying to get us mad. "Patricia don't listen to him. No matter what he says remember none of its true!" I scream to her. She looks up. "Shut up!" Robert says to me. He goes over to Patricia. "I don't understand how you deal with it." He says. "Deal with what?" She asks. "Deal with the fact that everyone hates you. How do you pretend not to care. I mean surely Eddie must have lost a bet and had to go out with you. I mean look at you. Your ugly and you know inside that Eddie doesn't love you. I don't even know how you think he could ever love you." He says. I can see her crying. "Patricia none of that is true. I love you more than anyone in the world. You are my world. I couldn't live a day without you. Don't listen to anything he says. I love you." I say. She looks me in the eyes. I'm about to say more but Robert interrupts me. "Denby shut that boy up!" Robert says. "Gladly." Denby says. She ties a rag over my mouth. "So Patricia how does it feel to be the twin nobody loves. Everyone loves your twin Piper way more than they ever loved you. Even Eddie kissed her." No no no he pulled Piper into this. How does he even know about Piper or that me and her kissed? I tried to scream but nobody could hear me. I looked into Patricia's eyes. Her eyes had tears in them. She looks at me. "Leave me alone." She says to Robert. "Denby, why don't you take Patricia for a walk while I talk to Eddie." He unchained Patricia and Denby grabbed her arm. "Lets go Patricia." Denby says. "Eddie." She looks at me before Denby grabbed her and dragged her out of the room. He untied the rag and threw it to the side. "Why do you want us so badly?" I asked. "I need sinners. You see I don't care if I make you a sinner. I know Patricia is easier to make angry then you will be. If you get angry then it's a bonus." "Then why am I here." "So I know where you are and you can't sneak up and save Patricia." "Just let her go. Please. Just keep me." "No. If I get her mad then she will become a sinner. Plus I can use her against you to get you mad."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's more. Enjoy and R&R! -Hoa264**

Patricia's POV:

"What do you want with me?" I ask Denby. I look at her and see she has the key in her pocket. The key to the chains. I take it without her noticing. "We need sinners. Plus your the perfect way to get Eddie mad." She says. Robert calls us up. She drags me up and before she gets to chain me to the wall I run to Eddie. I go to unlock his chains but I'm grabbed back by Robert. Eddie screams my name. "Let me go!" I scream. "Nice try. Don't ever try that again." He grabs the key and gives it to Denby. They chain me up again and he slaps me across the face. It hurts. "Stop! Leave her alone." Eddie yells. "What's wrong Eddie? Are you getting mad?" Robert says. "Leave him alone. Eddie don't listen to him." I say to him. "Quiet!" He yells at me. Eddie looks at me. "Let us go! HELP!" I scream trying to get someone's attention. "Shut up! You're causing me a great deal of grief young lady. Denby shut her up." "You got it." She goes to tie a rag around my mouth but as soon as she came close enough I kicked her in the gut. Robert comes over to me and says, "Your going to be very difficult aren't you?" "Yep. Why don't you just let us go. Neither of us are going to sin." I say. "Oh you will sin. No matter what I have to do to get you to sin. I will do whatever it takes." I just look at him. He goes over to Eddie and takes a knife out. "Don't touch him!" I scream. He looks at Eddie and says "Any last words Osirian before I kill you?" "No!" I scream. He looks at me. "What's wrong Patricia? Are you getting mad." Before I could say anything Eddie says something. "Patricia remember what I said. Don't sin and they can't take you." Robert looked at him and took the knife and let it touch his neck. "No please don't hurt him ill do anything." "Your not going to scream anymore?" He says. "No. Ill be quiet. Just please leave him alone." "Fine but only because I need him." He gives the knife to Denby and kicks me in the gut. Then leaves and locks the door. "Yacker are you okay?" "Yea fine." "We have to get out of here." He says. "Eddie, it's no use. He'll just take us again." "Well I'm not going to watch you get hurt all the time." He says. "How do you think I feel? He almost killed you!" I yell. "It's okay we'll be fine." He says trying to comfort me. "No it won't be fine. He won't stop until he gets his sinner!" I say. "That's right Patricia. I won't stop til I get my sinners." Robert comes in and smiles. "So lets figure out how to get to you two. Well your weaknesses are each other. Patricia's weakness is Eddie and Eddie's weakness is Patricia." "You want your sinner then let Patricia go and ill be your sinner." Eddie says. "That's not how it works. Both of you are staying here. Nobody is leaving."

Eddie's POV:

What will it take to get Patricia safe. I don't understand what I'm supposed to do. "Eddie, lets go through the problems in your life shall we. Your father is disappointed in you, your mom wants nothing to do with you, your friends only included you in their gang because your the Osirian, and your girlfriend doesn't care about what happens to you." "That's not true! Don't listen to him Eddie! I love you and so does everyone else. Ignore everything he says." "Silence! Denby take her to our secret room and take care of her." "What do you mean secret room? What do you mean take care of her?" "You'll see Eddie." Robert and Denby unchain her. She runs over to me and kisses me. "That's incase something happens to me." She says. "Nothing's going to happen to you. Ill make sure you're safe." I say. Then they pull her away. Denby takes her out of the room and locks the door. "So where were we. Oh yes I was saying that your the boy that nobody likes." "Say whatever you want about me but I won't get angry. Where is Patricia?!" "Why don't we take a look at where she is." He points to one of the cameras. Suddenly Patricia pops up on the screen. She looks beaten. Denby keeps hitting her across the face and kicks her a few times. Finally Patricia says something. She says, "Eddie I need you." Then she falls to the floor in pain and Robert turns off the screen. "Let her go! Stop hurting her!" I scream. "Seems like your a little angry." He leaves the room because its not midday or midnight. I just close my eyes knowing that I will be the next sinner. I'm trying to get free of the chains but I know it's no use. Suddenly the door burst open and it's Patricia. "Yacker are you okay? What are you doing here?" "The room I was in had a passage that led up to here. I'm fine." "Do you have the key." "Of course. When Denby was beating me I got it." She unlocked the chains. I grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Then kissed her. I was finally holding the love of my life again.


End file.
